Come Read
by SesshomaruGakupo
Summary: Erika now graduate student of Harvard is now along with some of her friends are apart of Sector 316 and lab in which the supernaturals are kept, The story is in progress hope everyone enjoy


Sector 316 an organization that capture and obtains what the world considered supernatural. Each group goes out and captures these creatures. The governments secret and only a few ever land jobs with such a dangerous group. Erika a graduate of Harvard was the top of her class she and a few friends created a serum that could control and get into the very mind of an individual. Erika came home one day as her parents waited for her arrival. She's had letters sent about a new child her parents adopted. She figured it would give her a loving reason to help the child, knowing the life this child must have lived at a young age. It was early afternoon when Erika arrived in California. "Mom I am at the airport!" She spoke as the sweet sound of her mother voice answered "Harold your daughter is waiting!" in the background she could hear someone laugh and scream "On my way!"

Her mother hung up with the words of "See you soon!" Near the bulletin board Erika focused on varies of news clipping. One stood out "Criminal at large male about 5'10-6'0 jet black hair almost to the shoulders wearing a white hoodie and black pants. Last victim said the male's face was pale and his lips appeared stretched or cut ear to ear and his eyes were burnt with dark circles and is missing eye lids." Erika shivers "Sounds like a freak!" she looked up and was frightened by an unsuspecting shadow "God you scared the hell of out me!" Erika's fathers waved "Sorry I kept calling your name!" Her dad already had her luggage "Ready?" Erika got up and walked over. Erika jumped in the car while her father placed her luggage in the trunk. In the car ride home she forgot she had the new clip in her hand "I guess things aren't getting better in the neighborhood?" her father looked: Oh! That yeah Jason down the street said his father was who saved him but that man's voices he said were really menacing it was as if he waited for him to sleep. Jason said he screamed which alarm his father but once that happen the guy threw the knife at his father and took off!" Harold turned back "So you're not allowed to be out a certain period of the night police are still trying to catch him!" Erika's father pulled up to the driveway and the two got out. Brenda walked out and smiled "You here! My goodness you got so pretty! I have someone who you should meet!" Harold already had Erika's bags as they all walked in together. Erika smiled as the house seems to never change. All the odd memories rolled back as she looked at the window "God mom I remember when Sara told me the street three blocks down was where that boy went nuts and killed his entire family!" Brenda hushed her "I don't want Korra to hear that!" The little girl walked in "I see she likes mask that is a nice mask; reminds me of my favorite movie phantom of the opera!" Korra looked at Brenda as Erika went to her level. She saw her uneasiness and looked up "Oh mom I got a job with the government!" Harold walked in "My girl I knew you can do it just like your dad and grandfather!" Erika smiled "Maybe we may work together!" Harold smiled. "You are and Tomorrow you are gonna learn the INS and OUT of the facility and perhaps meet some of the strangest creatures as well!" Erika smiled as she wanted to get to know Korra "Hey help me unpack!" Korra looked as if to see if it was okay; Brenda and Harold smiled as to gesture go on. Erika took her purse and the bag she carried in upstairs "Dad took up the heavy ones!"

Her room still looked the same Erika sat on the bed "Hey let me brush your hair!" Korra walked slowly to her "Erika grabbed the mask but stopped when Korra pulled away. "I won't laugh or hurt you! Please let me see!" Korra looked up and took the mask off Erika gasp "Who did this to you?" Korra looked down "She must like you she's never allowed us to see that side of her face!" Erika's mother walked in. "She was adopted into this family all we know is her father did this to her and that led her to be taken away! Her parents both were killed by that guy but the weird thing he did not even go after her usually he kill the whole entire family, but to leave her live was weird all that is left is a locket with a young man and him holding her "Erika shook "Oh you two it's time for dinner!" after dinner was over the two girls brushed their teeth and went to bed. Erika still saddened by the poor girls face.

Chapter 2

Erika was woken up by her father "We got him at last!" Erika was trying to understand; "Who?" Harold smiled "Get ready and I will take you to Sector 316!" Erika jumped out of bed "I guess today is the beginning of my new job!" Downstairs her mother was already up making breakfast "I figured today would be the day!" the two grabbed their breakfast and left out. The location of the building was massive and in a remote area once in Harold gave his access code and the security granted him access. David the president of sector 316 already was up ready and excited "We finally caught the bastard, he fell for our sleeping child and we caught him!" David turned "Erika good to see young and welcome sorry for the not so welcoming greeting but I believe the serum you created will surely help your friends are here as we'll wait for you to begin!" the three went into an elevator and began going down deep below the earth. Once the doors open three familiar faces smiled: "Hey! All three walked up hugging Erika. "Shall we meet the creatures you all caught?" Erika was curious Charles smiled looking at Stan and Lisa "You are gonna flip!"

Harold smiled as they went into the first cell "Put this on!" Erika turned taking it "Why?" Harold smiled because if you stare he will corrupt your mind we lost fifteen staffs because of him they all went mad and killed themselves!" Erika put the special shades on fast then they all walked in "What the-? What is that?" David smiled specimen 214 everyone refer him as Slenderman! Origin unknown and he can bend in length that is inhuman known to take children or adults if crossed!" Erika was shocked to weird it looked and scared as if he was looking through you. "Next 215 cells this creature is known as the Rake an ugly creature who can deceive you and rip you apart!" Erika noticed it stayed in darkness but it only allowed you to see its yellow eyes. David smiled "we come to Eyeless Jack!" Erika turned "Eyeless Jack?" Harold smiled as he pressed in the code "You see he is known to steal your kidney while you sleep!" David shook "Now for the one it took year and months to catch the infamous" he sliding his key card "Jeff the Killer!" Erika jumped back as Jeff paced the room laughing. "You see he is the one know to kill entire families in one night!" David turned "We want you to get into his head find a way to control him I will allow you and two other with and a guard to interrogate him!" Erika turned "ME? He looks far too uncaring to want to be spoken with and one thing concern me? what if he attacks me!" Harold turned "Armed guard will stop him!" Erika knew she could not say no "When do I start?" the group looked at each other "Now!

She was handed a recording system and the gain walked in with guards ready Erika walked in and saw Jeff stop pacing as the guards pulled on Jeff's Chain "Sit!" Jeff turned as he looked at the chair in front and applied watching Erika's uneasiness. "I guess we can start now pressing the record button!"

Recording #1

Erika: Specimen please state your name

Jeff: Why should I? you already know my name!(hahaha)

Erika: just do it!

Jeff: I am the monster who waits in darkness, I am the one who face stares back at you from the mirror and I am the one who put you DOWN! Jeff is the name

Erika: why do you kill?

Jeff: Why do you breathe?

Erika: are you punishing people?"

Jeff: Your questions are pointless! I know where you live!

Erika: answer me!

Jeff: Your pissing me off

(Jeff puts his hands in his pocket) smiling to himself

Erika "Put your hands out your pocket I want to know what you're doing!  
Jeff giggles while he ignores her request. Erika signal for a guard to force his hands on the table in the process something falls out of his pocket.

Erika: Hey! What's that?  
The guard picks it up and hands it to Erika.

Jeff: it's mine give it to me!

Erika: Are you keeping items that belong to your victims?

Jeff went silent as Erika looked at it turning "Dad Korra has something like this? Call mom and see if she's okay please!" Harold ran to the check. Erika felt hatred rise thinking to herself "If you hurt her!"

Erika: slamming her fist to the table "Where is my sister?"

Jeff: looked at her "SHE BELONGS TO ME! SHE IS NOT YOUR SISTER!"

Harold came back in an hour panting and out of breath "She's in bed!" Erika looked at her dad and turned "Is this the one who killed her parents?" Harold turned

Jeff: (smiling) they deserve to suffer, they deserve to sleep!

Erika grew anger as she turned "Dad I think we best stop for now the more he speaks the more I feel he can snap that chain and lounge at me!" Harold nodded as everyone walked out. A guard jumped and pushed Erika from the room "He broke out!" The group turned as they watched the emergency doors shut with the guard inside. Everyone stood scared as Jeff lounged at the armed man not afraid to get hit by bullets. Smacking the gun away from the guard Jeff spotted a dagger on the leg of the guard "NICE!" he jumped on top of the man "SHHHH! GO TO SLEEP!" in horror everyone saw Jeff slit the man's throat and sliced open his stomach. Erika turned as Jeff placed his face on the window waving. Harold turned "Turn on the gas put him to sleep!" Jeff screamed "I never sleep!" He jumped on the table and quickly pulled the ceiling tile up and jumped. Harold turned as the heard a thud "Turn it off he's went to sleep!" as they waited for the smoke to clear Erika shook in disbelieve "He was the kid who killed his parents and others countless people?" David walked in "Harold he's gone it was the chair!" Jeff silently slides around the vent. He could hear a man scream to hit the alert button Jeff turned "Damn that sound is annoying!" Erika ran "Dad before things got weird I figured he do something like this I hand that guard pant something in Jeff without him feeling it. IF it works it may stop him!" Harold nodded as she asked David to bring a computer to her. With that It did not take Jeff long to get out "Korra I am gonna find you!" Harold paced the floor "Perhaps we can get Jane she knows how he works and we used her to find him!" Erika turned "Who's Jane?" Harold turned as he brought in a young woman wearing a make "This is Jane, Jeff did this to her and she promised us she would help to get him out the streets for good!"

Chapter 3

Brenda was walking past Korra's room "honey why the window is up?" Korra turned "He's gonna come and read me a story!" Brenda shook "Who?" Korra smiled Jeff!" Brenda ran downstairs and she picked up her phone and began dialing husband "Harold Korra said someone name Jeff is coming please if it's not who I think it is hurry!" Harold shook as he did not get an answer in only turning "Everyone we have to go Jeff is gonna find our house let's go!" everyone jumped into the elevator still in the elevator Harold turned, "Jump into the first car or van you see we must beat Jeff to my house!" Once the elevator reached the top floor every one ran into their cars. Brenda took out a knife walking back to Korra's room. Each step Brenda felt her heart drops she remember what this boy did to her own sister's family. As she made her way to Korra's door she heard Korra giggle and ask another story please!" Brenda opened the door and saw Korra with a book and a devious voice speak "and they live happily ever after!" Brenda stood frozen with free as she muttered "Get-Get away from my daughter!" Jeff stared "SHE IS NOT YOURS!" Korra looked "He doesn't like you much!" Korra got off Jeff's lap as he stood "I'm gonna butcher you like a pig!"

It felt like forever when Harold and Erika reached their house both jumped out their car and opened the door "Brenda!" Harold screamed as Jeff smiled "Bad move!" Jeff lounged and Brenda screamed cause the two to run up stairs "Now!" Harold yelled as Erika pressed a button Jeff stopped as he screamed clutching his ears Korra turned "Stop it!" Jane appeared behind with her knife in hand as she pulled Jeff up "I should slit your throat now you made me what I am and destroyed the life I knew!" Jeff still screaming "Then do it! Put me out my misery!" Jane eyes focused as she raised the blade Korra took off gabbing Jeff's blade and cut Jane in her ankle "AWWW!" Korra pointed the knife at Jane "Everyone took my favorite cousin away he is not a bad one when no one cared he did! Mommy and daddy never want to my plays but Jeff was there. You can't take him from me I will kill you!" Jeff turned but the sound intensified as he rolled around "Get him and takes him back to the faculty!" Brenda walked over but Korra still anger slit Brenda in the face then turned "Put him down!" a guard shot at Korra hitting her in her stomach. Jeff turned "Ko-KORRA!" the sound stopped as Jeff ran to his cousin "What story will you tell this time?" Jeff angry "It's about a little girl who cousin destroyed the ones who hurt her!" She smiled "What happen in the end?" Jeff turned and looked back at Korra "They all went to sleep!"

He lounged slitting Harold's wife throat and a few guards Erika turned the frequency higher which stopped him. Harold injected Jeff causing him to sleep. Erika looked as the EMT came to herself "Someone must have called!" took each wounded and dead out Brenda was among the ones dead as a EMT turned "Sir the child's still alive barely we need to move her quick!" the head EMT nodded as the quickly took her out the room.. Jeff eyes focused on Korra an EMT looked at Jeff "My god should we take him to the hospital?" Harold turned eyeing his wife "No!" Men in black suits walked in escorted by gentlemen in lab coats "Shall we move him now?" Harold nodded as they placed Jeff in a stretcher "Strap him up we don't know how long the sedation will last?" outside people began standing round to see what was happening Harold could hear people gasp staring at Jeff's face and some whisper "What did they do to that poor boy's face!" a feeble old woman walked out with her dog and smiled "Jack you remember that scent don't you?" The woman looked up. Jeff face turned as he saw the old woman "Ms. Johnson!" Suddenly Jeff realized what was happening and began screaming "LET ME GO!" Harold saw the crowd grow restless "Everyone back to you house this boy is dangerous and is a escaped patient! For his own good he had to be restrained!" Erika was guided by her father as the EMT and the agency went opposite direction.

At Sector 216 guards wheeled Jeff in as he laughed "So you're gonna treat me like Hannibal lector! I don't care too much for meat! Once he has set in his room the device was able to loosen the clothing "Enjoy your new home soon Jeff you will be like many a weapon something to study and explain what makes things like you real!" Harold punched the window. Jeff turned looking at Harold "Yeah and I hope the tall man in the next room make your eyes bleed!" Erika placed her hand on her father's shoulder don't let I'm inside your head!" Jeff turned "Too Late dear I will find my cousin and come back to kill everyone again!"


End file.
